


Before

by Zueira



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Kind-Off Character Bill, M/M, Multi, Sadness, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zueira/pseuds/Zueira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before all the pain.<br/>Before the tears and the feeling of betrayal.<br/>Before the word "Enemy" was born between them.<br/>Before Dipper and Mabel.<br/>Before the anger.</p><p>Before when Stanford could call Bill a "Friend".<br/>Before when Bill´s new ..."Fresh" body ...had a heart , beating for a ocean eyed explorer.<br/>Before..It ended.</p><p>It was sad to think about Before .</p><p>(Set in Gravity Falls when Stanford met Bill)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stanford didn't quite believe he discovered a dream demon. Someone he could relate too , someone he could compete with intellectually. Someone who praised him for his brains.

His science partner , didn't quite trust the triangle , but Ford was convinced that the Demon , above his title of demon , was in need of someone smart. Something only Stanford Pines could provide.

And the Demon surely did make Stanford happy. They could dominate the world with their brains and Bill's powers.

Talking about Bill , Ford hadn't seen him in a few days. Maybe he was just doing business.

Ford , meditating in his "office", legs crossed and sea blue eyes closed , thought about everything ,anything and nothing.

The soft candle light around him , the light chill of the dusty room , made the environment very calm and quiet, not counting with the large Bill Tapestries on the walls, the rug under him , Bill's gold figure , and tons of papers and documents with his design and information.

Ford thought about his twin. Stanley. Where would he be now? . He felt a bit bad after the whole science fair thing. Maybe Stan was doing fine without him . He remembered Stanley's twin face , the only difference being the eyes , where Ford had Ocean Blue , Stanley always had those almost black dark green orbs, matching his dark chocolate hair.

A familiar scent of Old books and hot air came to him. Taking him off his thoughts.

_**Bill.** _

Ford opened his eyes softly to find nothing. Was he hiding? Ford recognized that smell anywhere.

"Bill?" He asked softly . His legs still crossed , and arms on his crossed legs.No sound , but the smell was there.

Ford sighted softly , maybe he was smelling things . Not creepy. Probably.

 **Now you know how he smells Ford , nothing creepy bout that . Nothing at all.** Ford thought to himself.

"Nahh , not creepy Sixter !" He heard in his ear . Ford screamed not in a very manly way and lifted himself up. Knocking one of the candles onto the rug. He immediately lifted the candle before it would burn down everything.

He was on his four's on the floor , sighting when he got the candle.

"Bill , you can't just-" Ford looked behind him , to see. Someone.

Ford turned around quickly , sprawled on the floor , surprised .

"Who the-" Ford couldn't think straight .

"What? Do I have something on my face?" The man asked , crooking his head to the side. That , smile , that voice.

_Bill._

But in a human form. Straight , short , gold blond hair with some waves at the end, curving to his right side of his sharp face. Curious and mischievous golden auburn eyes, one of them covered by an eye patch ,sharp pearl teeth with thin lips and a huge grin , long blond lashes and thin eyebrows. Tanned slim body , who was wearing a golden vest , gold suit pants and a golden suit jacket , matched with a white shirt and a black bow tie . Gold rings in his hands and his ears had some gold earrings too. And a Top-Hat in Bill's lap.

Bill was with his legs crossed on the rug , smiley face looking at him. At least that's all he could see from the burning candles.

"Bill?!" Ford asked , lifting himself and looking at the handsome man.

"Who else , Sixter? Your girlfriend? Oh wait! You don't have one!" Bill said cheerily. Ford rolled his eyes.

"Wha-How...How are you in that form? What happened?" Ford asked very curious , gesturing around with his hands , his voice cracking the silence of the chilly room and his long coat rustling around.

"Big , complicated story. Point , two dots , I have a body! Isn't this nice?" Bill said , lifting himself and putting the top hat on his gold hair. Acting so regal and fancy .

"Hmm , I ... I was not expecting this." Ford admitted , formally.

"Yeah , I wasn't expecting you to know my scent too , Heh? but , life is full of surprises!" Bill said , shrugging and twirling around , elevating the candle's flame to the roof and then back to normal , which scared Ford.

"Don't do that!" Ford warned . deep brown eyebrows crossing together, His jacket twirling around with his movements.

"My apologies , Mr. Six Fingers . My bad. " Bill said politely , taking his hat off.

"How are you even in a body? I thought you said it was a very complicated process of doing one! This is a great objective to study Bill!" Ford said excitedly, looking around for some pen and paper , even though it was a mess everywhere.

"Hey , calm down Sixter! This body was given to me! Don't work yourself up! We have all the time in the universe to talk!" Bill said , walking to Ford , who was looking quite enthusiastic.

"Sorry. Got to excited there...This is a great opportunity!"Ford replied , turning back to grab some paper before a few thoughts crossed his mind.

"Anyways , how could someone give a body? Do you even know who's body you're in?" Ford asked, looking up at Bill's eyes. Turning around slowly , forgetting the papers and the pen. Handsome face looking search fully at the ex-triangle.

"Heh , Dead Body. Some Swedish guy , Felix something. Nothing Much. They said the body was free to be used . I just pampered it a bit! Nothing like grave robbery fresh in the morning! Am I right?" Bill said , his voice ringing in the room. Ford was curious and disgusted at the same time.

"You stole a dead body?! Bill-"

"Clean your ears! Given. GIVEN. Not stolen! Sixter , listen carefully!" Bill said , touching Ford's nose with a pale thin and cold finger. Gold auburn eyes mischievous.

"Ok , fine , fine. Still bad. But I guess it's okay."Ford said , thinking at the same time about what the hell was happening and how could someone just give a dead body , and could Bill posses a Dead Body?

Bill turned around to look at the thinking face of Stanford Pines , wild blue eyes englassed by those big glasses, looking for answers as always. That saggy ,wild dark brown hair and handsome face.

Bill had already spent months with this man. This advanced human who wanted to know more, to learn , to fill his weak head.

Bill had a limited view in how things can develop in the future. He really was curious in how this man , so trustworthy of Bill , would react to discover that the triangle was only using him. Bill didn't quite cared. He just cared about his own plans.

But thinking about that...Maybe this human form was sick , when he thought about it , something in his human brain told him what he was doing is wrong, There was something tugging his brain and telling him things. Things like , you shouldn't lie to Stanford.

Ford eventually thought that it was a conversation for another time , grabbing some paper and sitting on the desk , taking a candle with him , ignoring completely Bill who stared at him with admiration.

Bill saw those wild eyes and face , concentrated in writing the events , ideas and topics , picking up files and turning back with the chair to look at Bill with a brilliant smile and the happiest eyes Bill had seen in this dimension.

"We definitely have to develop information! Let me just get my journal! " Ford said , walking around dizzily around the room in excitement , looking for the Journal . Smile still on his face .

Bill's body must be sick. That smile and curiosity brought Bill to smile too. Too feel _Happy_.

Ford started asking questions , which Bill answered by rounding the man and picking up papers he shouldn't touch. Every word Ford stated was numbing Bill. He couldn't stop thinking about the human , He felt so guilty about lying

Bill did what he wanted, no human brain could make him feel guilty.

"This is a great thing Bill! What would I do without you?"

So why was he feeling it?


	2. Chapter 2

Ford , even after 2 weeks with Bill in his human form , felt uncomfortable. Bill , now with a mouth , always grinned with sharp pearl teeth , making Ford shiver , that intent gaze on those brilliant caramel gold eyes , and those flirting touches Bill did to him...

Bill had disappeared this morning to somewhere. With his new body , he could still enter minds and dreams , see all the things he could see has a demon and e.t.c literally , it was Bill with a Body , nothing more... Ford still had a lot to study from him.

Bill might be a bit annoying , but overall , Ford enjoyed his time with the demon. A true gentleman in his opinion. Teaching him all beyond the universe and dimensions. Ford really did enjoy Bill has a friend.

Ford , sitting in the kitchen table , arranged some papers and organized some information on his journal.

The pen , thick , drawed in the paper , smelling of the Gravity Falls forest. It was raining outside , the sky was dark grey , with the end of the afternoon , big drops of water falling around the shack , the big raindrop sound making Ford feel safe in the quiet and empty place surrounded by Trees and Rain.

Then ,there was a big noise in the living room , breaking the kit kat silence ,that made him look up from the journal.

BANG.

Ford silently lifted himself from the chair , as quiet as possible , the rain falling , leaving an echo. The house was empty , Bill wasn't here , maybe some squirrel?

The overwhelming wind surrounded the shack , the trees outside moving with the unforgiveful breezes. The rain just kept falling.

Ford felt cold , he forgot his long beige jacket in the basement. Even with a simple white sweater and jeans , he was cold.

He walked slowly , the wood under his feet , betraying his silence , creaking loudly. He heard another loud BANG.

Then , there was lighting. A loud splash of yellow in the dark skies , scaring Ford. The wind was louder and the rain fell harder.

Was someone at the door?

There was a large and distant thunder in the sky, making the skies start grumbling.

BANG.BANG.

Ford felt a bit scared.

C'mon Ford , you have been through worse than some unrecognized sound at your door.

He walked to the front door . He stared at it for a few seconds , looking at the handle , the rain falling and skies grumbling in the background .

He opened the door slowly. Opening it completely when he recognized who was behind it.

Bill.

What the hell.

"Bill?" Ford asked suddenly , the wind making some rain drops end up in his glasses.

There was Bill on his porch step .Dripping wet. His blond hair all dirty with mud. Beautiful eyes in a shade of pale yellow . Bill's clothes were also muddy , wet and he looked awful.

"No. A freaking Dunicorn , Genious. Let me in ." Bill asked harshly. Bill has never been harsh with Ford before. Ford was surprised. What happened to the calm , racionanable gentleman? Maybe something happened.

Wait. Bill could teletransportate himself. So why was he , wet as a dog , muddy, eyes full of Fury , asking to come in?

"Yeah , come in." Ford said curious. All the kind of thoughts entering his head.

Bill's leather boots made squishy sounds on the creaking wooden floor , Bill walked to the living room , ignoring Ford's grunt of curiosity.

As Ford closed the door , more thunder crackled , the shack muffling the sounds from behind the wooden walls.

Ford cleaned his glasses with his sleeve and walked to the living room. The silence breaking with a grunt from the sofa.

Bill was laying down on his back. Eyes closed. Since the shack was dark , and had no electricity , the only light was the fat drops of water on the window reflecting on Bill's face. His white shirt showing the pale skin under him. The black pants that Bill was wearing were full wet , just like his boots .

What happened.

"Bill , what happened?" Ford asked worriedly Resting his hand on the door frame , Ocean eyes curious.

Bill didn't answer him for a few seconds , the only sound being the muffled rain and thunder.

"Iplier"Bill answered, putting his arm over his eyes and sighting. Ford was confused.

"What?" He asked silently.

"After so many years ... " Bill said again, chuckling in the end , after a few seconds.

The rain fell harder.

"Bill , I don't understand , be more clear."Ford asked , walking to the sofa , sitting on a stool nearby.

The thunder walked around on top of the skies , some water passing through the windows with heavy leaks.

"There's nothing to understand! " Bill yelled , getting up from the sofa , hands on his hair. The few light reflection of the window falling on Bill's frame like a blanket.

"Bill-" Ford asked lifting himself too.

"No! Shut up for a minute! "Bill hissed , pointing at Ford , rage in his eyes.

Ford wondered what the hell happened ,the man sounded troubled , and he never screamed with Ford before.

Then , Ford noticed Bill was shaking , eyes wide and almost tearful looking straight at him, blond wet locks wild and trembling hands.

Ford had never seen him like this before. So ...lost.

A few minutes passed with Bill's heavy breathing.

"I am going to kill him. .." Bill muttered before laughing slightly.

"Who? Bill-"

"HIM! He - He's not going to get away with this! " Bill yelled to no one, wondering in circles before smashing a lamp against the wall , the sound of porcelain falling between the sound of the thunder.

"BILL!" Ford yelled back , grabbing Bill's slender arm , feeling the warmness behind the wet shirt.

This was not the gentleman he knew. This was not Bill. Ford was definitely worried now.

Bill tried to get out of Ford's grasp.

His slender and weak body couldn't.

Bill couldn't even move without feeling nauscious . He felt...unpoweful.

Ford grabbed Bill's other arm and held them tight. Bill wasn't looking at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You-"Ford tried to say. But when he heard a soft hiccup and saw a shiny single drop of water on Bill's cheek falling , he backed away.

Bill's eyes were covered by his hair.

"Stupid weak body!" Bill said loudly , his arms falling limply on his sides, hiccupping again and more tears fell. Ford didn't know what to do.

"Bill...I..."Ford couldn't find the right words. Was , Bill Cipher , feared and respectful dream demon , crying? This was not right.

"No sixter. It's over." Bill said, laughing , teary yellow eyes looking at Ford. Bill laughed again and turned around. His pale muscled back with the wet shirt clinging to his skin was all Ford could see.

Ford couldn't believe this. Bill never cried , he even mentioned that only stupid whiny humans did it.And Bill also never gave up on something , especially a deal. So why did he say it was over? What was over?

All of this sounded wrong , bad.

Bill kept hiccupping and shacking his head .

Ford was just surprised. Looking with wide eyes at Bill. What should he do?

Has the wind , the melancholic rain and the lighting filled the silence, Ford thought about his previous encounters with one of his ex-colleges:

"You are so ...blank. You need to start to show your feeling Stanny . Has your friend , you should be more open to affection , and stop being an asshole , don't be a salad, be a broccoli!" She said before punching him in the arm and smiling.

Ford looked up to Bill who was still with his back to him. Ford could hug him.

Where did that come from?

Ford didn't do affection. He didn't do...those things. So he didn't hug Bill.He didn't give comfort. He didn't move.

He didn't do anything...he just stood there . Ocean eyes watching his friend cry and Ford just stood there , embarrassed with himself for not doing nothing.

But Ford knew something really bad happened.

The rain just kept falling.


End file.
